


Bad Kitty, Good Kitty

by periwren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Thor lives on Earth and has adopted a cat.Loki is not impressed with Thor's name choice, until he understands why.





	Bad Kitty, Good Kitty

“Why on Midgard did you name this pathetic creature after me?!” demanded Loki scowling down at the feline currently purring, rubbing and arching its back against his boots.

Thor shrugged, “He reminds me of you.” With no further explanation he walked into the Earth apartment that he was currently residing in and went to the kitchen to get himself and his brother a drink.

Loki continued to frown down at the black cat. He would never admit out loud, but the cat did look adorable. However, Loki assumed that Thor had meant to insult him by naming this lesser creature after him.

Loki huffed in annoyance as he took a seat on the couch but nevertheless took the drink his brother offered. The brothers chatted amicably as best they could, Thor very cautious about what he said regarding the Avengers less Loki started to scheme against them. At some point Loki put his glass down on the coffee table, when suddenly Thor shouted, “Loki NO! Don’t do that!”

Loki jumped startled. He hadn’t done anything! (yet) When suddenly CRASH!

Loki’s head spun back to the coffee table. Sitting on the table was the black cat and shattered on the ground was the glass. The cat looked completely unconcerned at Thor’s shouting and just flicked it’s tail casually.

“meow.”

“Naughty kitty Loki! You can be such a bad cat sometimes.” snapped Thor as he got up to get a dustpan to clean up the mess.

As he walked away, the real Loki leaned in close and whispered, “Good kitty Loki.”

 


End file.
